gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hit the Courier
The counterfeit plates courier is arriving at the docks in a helicopter any second now. The courier has died and dropped the plates, get to them before anyone else. You have the counterfeit plates. Take them to the print works. }} Hit the Courier is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Earnest Kelly from the Print Works in Little Haiti, Vice City. Mission After finding out about the counterfeit plates, Tommy sets out to intercept them from a courier landing in Viceport. After a brief conversation with Lance and Earnest, he leaves for Viceport. Upon arriving at the docks, he is attacked by several armed women whom he kills. He then waits for the courier who arrives in a Maverick with another bodyguard. He kills both of them, and grabs the chips. Afterwards, he returns to the Print Works. After the mission has been completed, the Printworks will drop daily $8000. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *The counterfeit plates courier is arriving at the docks in a helicopter any second now. **The courier with the plates has arrived at the docks. *The courier has died and dropped the plates, get to them before anyone else. *You have the counterfeit plates. Take them to the print works. Trivia *The target in this mission drives a unique black Sentinel. This is very difficult to take from her due to the large amount of people guarding her, and because the doors are locked which means the player has to snipe her out of the car in order to be able to get in. *If Tommy shoots the helicopter, the mission will fail. Strangely, the game will say "The plates were destroyed by the explosion", even if it didn't explode. *If Tommy follows the courier in her path, she will arrive at the location where the syndicate can print the money. *This is the only mission in the game where all the enemies are female. *It is ironic that Tommy ambushes the deal, which takes place at the same location where the deal in the beginning of the game takes place at; The location is notable for being the place Victor Vance is killed at. *Cubans are hostile to the women, but they have poor equipment against the women. *Interestingly, if the player folllows the Sentinel instead of killing the driver, it will eventually arrive at a strange building in Little Haiti. Here the door will open and four women armed with Shotguns will walk out and attack the player. The door will remain open after killing everyone, allowing the player to enter. The interior consists of a small interior with a printer as seen as in the interior of Print Works. After completing the mission the door will close and cannot be opened again. The player can also skip going to the docks entirely and wait for them to arrive at the building. Note that the mission fails if the carrier of the plates enters the building, they should be picked up by the player before exploring the building. A video of this can be seen here. *Strangely, Pedestrians and Haitians can spawn inside the building at any time, leaving them completely trapped. Gallery HitTheCourier-GTAVC-Building.jpg|The interior with printer that can be accessed during the mission, seen by looking through the wall using a Rocket Launcher. HitTheCourier-GTAVC2-Building.jpg|Inside the building, entered via a trainer. HitTheCourier-GTAVC-SecretRoom.png|The interior in its' whole. HitTheCourier-GTAVC3-Building.jpg|Haitians spawning inside. Walkthrough HitTheCourier-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy is talking with Earnest and Lance in the Print Works in Little Havana about his plans to hit the courier of the money plates he found out about recently. HitTheCourier-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Tommy tells them that his plan is to intercept them, grab the plates, lose any heat, then take the plates back. HitTheCourier-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Tommy also tells them that they may have either very little time to print the money, or very much time, anyhow, he wants the money to begin printing immediately after he comes back with the plates. HitTheCourier-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Earnest tells Tommy that they'll be ready and Lance tells him that him and the boys will be roaming the streets and will be ready to defend him if he needs it. HitTheCourier-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. HitTheCourier-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Tommy heading down to the docks in Viceport to intercept the meeting with the courier and the crime syndicate. HitTheCourier-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Tommy waiting at the deal site. HitTheCourier-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy chasing the courier with the plates. HitTheCourier-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|After the courier has been killed, Tommy must pick up the plates. HitTheCourier-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy, about to pick up the money plates. HitTheCourier-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|After getting the plates, Tommy must take them back to the Print Works. HitTheCourier-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy speeding back to the Print Works. HitTheCourier-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy returning to the Print Works. HitTheCourier-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Getting the money plates has put Tommy ahead of everyone else in the city; he can now print his own money, which gives him infinite wealth. HitTheCourier-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|The Print Works will now regularly generate a revenue of up to $8000, which Tommy can collect from the front of the building. HitTheCourier-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Mission passed. See Also *Mission Walkthrough Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Asset Missions